


Haikyuu Timestamps

by fi_writes



Series: Haikyuu one-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_writes/pseuds/fi_writes
Summary: Haikyuu drabbles based on different times of the day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107662
Kudos: 20





	1. [10:35.a.m] ~ Kuroo Tetsurou

The bed was warm when you woke up, Kuro’s form lay beside you, his shoulder rising and falling with his deep breaths. You rolled over, looking at him properly for the first time that morning. The sun cast a glow, almost like a halo, over his head, the thin beams of light streaking through the blinds coming to rest on his face illuminated his features. You could see him slightly scrunching his nose almost in protest of the morning disturbing his sleep. You kissed his shoulder sweetly, finally waking him up fully.

“G’morning baby” he mumbled.  
“Good morning nerd” He turned over wrapping you up in his arms and flipping you over so he was leaning over you. He kissed your nose softly.

“What did you just call me?” he asked, his fingers finding your sides and squishing the skin there making you squirm in discomfort, a subtle squeak leaving your lips.

“No baby… I- I didn’t… say anything ah” you managed to squeeze out in between giggles.  
“Oh really?” he teased “ I thought I heard you call me a nerd… now I’m not saying you’re wrong but…” he trailed off, placing his head into the crook of your neck and blowing a swift raspberry there. “But that’s not very nice now is it darling” he cooed.  
Your giggles filled the room as one hand tried to pry his fingers away from your waist, the other holding onto his head, tangling your fingers into his hair, tugging ever so softly.

“I’m sorry” you whined out.  
“Hmmm, I suppose I accept your apology… I guess”

He finally let go of you, rolling onto his back again before swinging his legs out of the bed and pulling the covers off of you making you cry out at the cold air hitting your skin for the first time. He looked down at you as he stood at the side of the bed and you swore up and down that he was the most beautiful sight to behold, he could say “jump” and you’d just smile and say “how high?” He continued to gaze at you, you stared right back, caught in the domesticity of the moment for a few moments before he broke the silence in one fell swoop.

“Breakfast?”   
“Yeah, I’d love some”


	2. [1:45.a.m] ~ Atsumu Miya

The night had been a rough one for Atsumu, the team had gone out after their game to celebrate their recent victory, well all apart from Sakusa who had decided to avoid the “dirty” bar and instead go home and sleep. He had been trying to keep up with Bokuto and Hinata’s drinking the entire night which proved more difficult than he originally would have thought. It was well past 1 am when he finally stumbled through your front door into the apartment. He slipped off his shoes, trying his best to keep quiet so as to not wake you but little did he know you had been waiting for him. 

When he entered your front room he found you sat, lain back on the sofa, eyes closed in a light slumber. You stirred when you heard his heavy footsteps. He saw you moving and instantly felt guilty, but that didn’t stick around for long as he looked over you, you were absolutely gorgeous, your hair was falling around your face, framing it perfectly. Your eyes were half closed, looking up at him through hooded eyes, a small smile breaking across your face.

“Hey baby” he sighed clumsily while shifting your hair out of your face.

“G’morning” you mumbled out, holding onto the hand that grazed your face to keep it there. “How are the boys doing?” 

“Very drunk” he laughed, kissing your forehead before collapsing on the sofa next to you.

He pulled you into his side, wrapping his arm around you to keep you close to him. He stared down at you, really taking in your beauty, really looking at you. He never failed to realise how lucky he was to have you. He vowed then and there to cherish you for the rest of his life.

“You okay dummy? You’re kinda staring at me.” You giggled out, before leaning your head on his shoulder, almost pushing your face into the side of his neck.

“I’m great honestly… I just love ya. Like a lot.” You blushed at this admonition, pushing your head further into the crevice. 

“Shut up. You’re drunk” 

“I’m drunk but I sure as hell ain’t stupid.” He pulled your head up, his hand grazing over your face, coming to rest on your chin as he pulled your face closer. His lips fell onto yours, feeling the soft plushness beneath his own was completely intoxicating, if he wasn’t drunk before he definitely was now

You shifted quickly to sit on his lap, your legs landing either side of his own, your hands coming up to twist into his soft blond locks. He sighed out quickly before taking your lips back onto his own, feeling your tongue swipe deftly across his bottom lip, he allowed you entrance, feeling the muscle move against his own for a moment before you pulled away.

“I love you too you know?” your smile brought him so much joy. “You’re my dummy”

“That I am sweetness” 

And all too quickly his lips are back on yours, stealing anymore mumbled words from your mouth before they could even form. This man loved you, and you loved him, and you would love each other until the ends of the Earth.


	3. [6:14.p.m] Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> studying with akaashi

Akaashi stood behind you, back pressed against your chair, his fingers rubbing circles onto your scalp as you lent back into the touch. A groan left your mouth as your shoulders relaxed giving way to the feeling of the pads of his fingers dragging across the hot skin. His hands trailed down, moving to your shoulders, squeezing over the tight flesh making you groan out once more.

“Keiji I really need to finish this, just give me 30 minutes.” 

“You said that 2 hours ago my love, you need to rest at some point. I don’t want you over working yourself.” He whispered into your ear, a shiver running down the length of your spine as he did so. Next thing you knew, Akaashi was pulling you out of the desk chair and over to his bed.

“Keiji I seriously can’t afford to take a break right now. Just let me finish that assignment.” You sighed as he pulled you down onto the bed with him, sitting behind you, legs either side of you, arms wrapped around your middle.

You were about to stand up and walk back to your stress epicenter. That is until you felt his lips graze your neck. You sighed once more, finding your calm in the feeling of his soft mouth making open movements up and down your throat, lingering on the juncture between your neck and your shoulders.

“Take a break sweetheart.” He breathed out, clasping your hands in his own. “Your work will still be there in an hour or 2. So how’s about we put on a movie and relax for a little while.”

You felt all the fight leave your body, you were really tired, your eyes were strained and your hands had been cramping for the last half an hour. You finally gave in, moving to lay down in bed, your shoulders propping you up against the headboard.

Akaashi retrieved his laptop and shoved some inane film on, providing the perfect level of background noise, the light, almost inaudible speech of the main characters mixing perfectly with the white noise hum of the devices fan. He pulled your head onto his chest, kissing your forehead softly before focusing on the film in front of the two of you.


End file.
